My Immortal: A Vincent and Yuffie Story
by oshi
Summary: A Songfic, using Evanescence's song, My Immortal. Sequel included inside, as well as prequel. 4 sets of separate songfics. COMPLETE
1. My Immortal

My Immortal: A Vincent and Yuffie Story

  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anything part of Final Fantasy VII or music from Evanescence.**  
  


* * *

  
Life sucks. You'd think after saving the world from an evil maniac bent on becoming 'One with the Planet', people would give you some respect, and know that you have a right to make your own choices by now. But no, it just doesn't work that way. So there I am, hiding out at Vincent's dark, creepy mansion. I have to admit, the place gets to you after a while, but I didn't mind. It's better than seeing all these old men stand in line trying to impress me back in Wutai.  
  
So life there wasn't too bad. Vincent's a gentleman, I have to admit. He's always been, it seemed. During the time I've lived here, which has been quite a while, making me wonder if Godo's even looking for me, he's starting to rub off of me. And I don't mean to brag, but I think I was rubbing off of him too. I made him chuckle more than once in a day before, pretty proud of myself for that.  
  
But during the nighttime in this mansion, the mood alters. The night was Vincent's time. Every night, it's a nightmare for Vincent, I hear him, I know. It doesn't seem like he knows, that I'm the one that saves him, every night. Though it hurts me to know this, it's inevitable, he still thinks about his 'Angel' Lucrecia.  
  
_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_  
  
But now... life blows. It really does. You'd think he would be grateful for someone who stops by every night to stop the nightmares. Yet it's the complete opposite. I clutch my arm, squeezing it tight, despite the fact that it doesn't help. It never helps.  
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
  
Every night, I'd wake up hearing his pain. I'd go to him, he would be crying, over Lucrecia. I'd calm him down, gently wiping the tears away, he never woke up to stop me, never noticed I was helping him. Minutes later, he would scream, all for Lucrecia. I'd hold his hand, and he'd calm down. He never would notice. Never woke up to thank me. But I didn't mind, I love him all the same, it's not his fault he's stuck in a nightmare.  
  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_  
  
Yet this night, he wakes up. I'm delighted, knowing he escaped the nightmare. His reaction was different than what I would have ever expected...  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
I smiled as I saw him stir. Finally, he would know, I would be the one to calm him, I was there for him. Yet his eyes narrowed, so much, that if I was a joking mood, I'd probably say he had no eyes. But I was scared, that was definitely not a look of a grateful person.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked in a low voice, lower than normal, despite how it seemed impossible.  
"I... you... were having a nightmare. I just thought it was best for me to calm you down, because you seemed to be in so much pain," I stammered out.  
"The nightmares I have is my punishment, I accept them, I deserve them. Lucrecia grants me these... dreams. You have no right to end them when you want. That is Lucrecia's decision," He scowled at me. He scowled... at me. I was furious.  
"Vincent, if Lucrecia gives you nightmares, she is no angel. How can you even allow her to make a decision when to start and stop your nightmares anyway? I would think she had poor judgement if she went with Hojo and had Sephiroth anyway!" I yelled at him, angrily.  
"You don't know who she is!" Vincent was furious, and I knew it. But so was I, hence, I didn't care. He shoved me away from him, hard. His claw pierced through the skin of my arm. My back hit the wall of his room. He glared at me and left for the basement.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice chased it away  
All the sanity in me_  
  
I heard the hidden wall door shut behind him. Somewhere as I thought about what happened... I closed my eyes. I think I was waiting for death. Well, I was accepting it, that was for sure. Sure, he's a real gentleman... left me here to rot, didn't thank me for helping him. I clutched my wounded arm tighter, my fingers making the wound bigger than it already is.  
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
  
All those nights I helped him calm his nightmares. All this time he didn't even want my help. Hell, he wanted the nightmares. Go figure, this is Vincent. Demented, gentleman-like Vincent. The Vincent I fell in love with.  
  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_  
  
Now I'm just sitting here, against that wall he shoved me at. Awaiting that death bell, now I'll know how those monsters I always kill feel. Oh, who am I kidding? This is hopeless to hide, I'm still hoping, hoping that you would appear again through that hidden wall, pick me up, fix me up, tell me he's sorry, and thank me for saving him every night. But, life blows, right? Not going to happen that way. But I don't even have the strength to open my eyes anymore, all my strength is into clutching that arm of mine. Right now, all I know is... everything I did, it meant nothing. Darn, just when I thought we were getting closer. What a bummer, huh?  
  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_  
  
~*~Vincent~*~  
He stalked his way down the spiraling stairs, his foot steps so silent, his cape so steady, you'd think he was gliding. Blood from Yuffie's wound had dripped on every step of the staircase from Vincent's claw. His eyes were closed, like it didn't matter where he stepped. Like as if he knew these stairs like his gun. His ears perked, and his strides halted. At the middle of the spiraling staircase, Vincent's eyes opened in shock. He looked at his claw, his golden claw, now drenched with Yuffie's pure blood. He stood paralyzed, his mouth fighting to open.  
  
"I... what did I do to her...? Yuffie!" His voice echoed against the walls around him.  
  
He shook off his paralysis, and his shock, and darted up the spiraling stairs which he had just descended. What had he done? He knew she helped him, he should've been grateful to her. But no... he hurt her instead. And he knew by that, it didn't mean just physical pain. He was too ignorant to see, too busy trying to see what else he could do for Lucrecia, too busy trying to let Lucrecia forgive him. All she wanted was to hold Sephiroth once more, but he couldn't give her that wish. Not even if he was offered to revive his past with Lucrecia for her wish. It's an endless cause, he could see it now. All that mattered now, was Yuffie.  
  
The hidden wall slid open, and Vincent quickly entered his bedroom. The sight disgusted him. Yuffie was clutching her wounded arm, sitting against the wall in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes were closed, he could barely see if her chest was moving or not. But it wasn't that that disgusted him. It was the fact that he did this to her, that disgusted him. He rushed to her side, picking her up gently, as to not hurt her anymore than he already had, and set her on his bed. His Full Cure materia, a gift he had received from Aeris, flashed and an aura covered Yuffie. Her wound sealed up, yet her costume was still drenched with dry and fresh blood, yet that could be fixed. Vincent knelt beside the unconscious Yuffie, waiting for her to awaken.  
  
Vincent knew it would be a while before she actually could make a recovery, energy-wise. But he didn't mind. He'll kneel by her until she awakened. If she ever cried or screamed during her coma, he would know what to do. He clutched her hand, and fell asleep on the bedside, beside her.  
  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_  
  


* * *

  
**_Thanks for everyone who read this little songfic of mine. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review! Evanescence is really a great singer, when I heard her song "Bring Me To Life," I immediately thought of Yuffie and Vincent. Upon hearing "My Immortal" the idea for this story just popped. You never know, the next time you read a story, it might be based on "Bring Me To Life." Well, until next time, and thanks again for taking time to read this story!_**


	2. Bring Me to Life

Bring Me to Life: The Sequel

  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anything part of Final Fantasy VII or music from Evanescence.**  
  


* * *

  
This is the sequel to my other story/songfic "My Immortal: A Vincent and Yuffie Story." It's yet again by another song sang by Evanescence, Bring Me to Life, and I hope you all enjoy this one as well.  
  


* * *

  
She still has not awakened. It's been... oh... a few months... I've lost count after five. I'm worried... about her... of course I was... and I was the one that did this to her. What kind of sin did I commit this time...? When will this end? I look down at her sleeping form... I've been next to her for as long as I can remember, by now. I know she's in emotional pain... looking at her deep frown as she dreams... nightmares. Yuffie never had nightmares... not often. Yet she has had nightmares... almost every day. This is all my doing... all I can do is wait here for her to awaken.  
  
At one point, I had decided to consent with Cloud and Tifa on this matter. They became concerned, and now they're currently residing with me in the mansion. Tifa brings me food and drinks of the sort every once in a while. They're concerned about me as well. I have neither ate nor drank, until they had come. To save another sin of letting them worry, I allow myself to eat and drink... though I would wish that Yuffie was here to eat with me... like before.  
  
I fear I'm returning to that 'shell' of mine, to put it bluntly. Yuffie would not be happy. Yet she is not here... not here to keep me outside of that shell, not here to ever take me out if I ever returned. I need her. I now see this... yet...  
  
_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_  
  
Cloud had invited a doctor into the mansion the other day. I was not happy... knowing that the doctor had to... examine... Yuffie. What is this I feel? I do not know... it was a blur, really. I was ushered out of the room by Tifa, she told me I needed to let the doctor concentrate. Usually, I wouldn't care... but this time... it's different. It was Yuffie in there. It seemed like an eternity, before I was finally allowed back in. The first thing I had checked, was Yuffie, and not a strand of her hair had fell. I was glad.  
  
The doctor told us of Yuffie's condition. He had told us, though she had suffered from physical injuries; at this point, Cloud and Tifa looked towards me for a quick second, before turning back to the doctor. He said she was in an emotional coma... none of the physical damage has anything to do with her condition. I was glad... yet confused... How was one supposed to wake a person... as they are in an emotional coma? How was one supposed to wake a person from the inside... if they cannot hear the outside...? I feel worthless.  
  
_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_  
  
The doctor had said all we can do is wait for her to overcome her emotions by herself. He is a fool... he does not know what has happened. When he left, Cloud and Tifa resided into their bedquarters, to think, and talk, they said.  
  
I am still next to Yuffie... sitting beside her, holding her hand. She is in this coma because of her emotions of me. I know she has nothing more in her life she needs to figure out. Perhaps Godo... yet she can overcome that... with her attitude. I chuckled at that thought... and looked down at her. But the problem was... can she overcome what to feel of me? I am an enigma, I know this, and I've been told this. And I know... I'm a maze only Yuffie... and her attitude... can pass through. Yet... will she need help?  
  
If I could only help her... help her figure out myself... yet how can I? If I cannot communicate with her, if she cannot hear? I wish I would know... then everything turned black. I succumb to my fatique.  
  
~*~Yuffie~*~  
It's so dark here... I can't see my own hand in front of my face. Not that it matters. I don't think I want to see my hand... or my face. I'm probably dead. Is this how death feels like? Standing here in total darkness, never feeling tired, never feeling hungry, never feeling thirsty, never feeling... anything? I'm probably in Hell. After all, I've committed a sin by wanting to bring some light into Vincent's life.  
  
There I go again, talking about Vincent. What can I say? He's always on my mind. It's weird... every time I think of him, this place just seems to get a little bit darker and darker. Am I sinking somewhere? Maybe I'm only on my way to Hell... I think I'll be there soon. I can't wait.  
  
I'm lying to myself again. I don't want to go to Hell... at least, not yet. I know there's nothing for me up in the living world, yet I want to be there... even if it's to watch Vincent from far.  
  
_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_  
  
I still wish... that somehow Vincent would save me. But... I can't hear him. All I have are my thoughts, yet no voice to speak of them... it feels like I've lost my soul. I feel so empty. Wouldn't Cid and Barret love me now? Yeah... I bet they would- what the hell? The last time I checked no teachings had anything to do with a bright light on the way to Hell.  
  
Then it hit me. Could it be Vincent? Would he be here to save me?  
  
My face brightened as I unconsciously called out, "Who's there? Is it you, Vincent?" Gasping, I covered my mouth.  
  
How the hell was my voice back? Ugh, whatever, that doesn't matter. I waited for a reply. But I heard nothing. I looked at my hands, and I could see them. It must be the light. I command my legs to move towards the light, and to my surprise, that's what I've done. As I got closer... I hear a giggle. It sounds so familiar. I stop in front of the light.  
  
"Aeris...?" I find myself asking, "Is it you?" Finally, a savior.  
  
And for sure, an image of Aeris forms in front of me from the light.  
  
"Yuffie..." Hearing her sweet voice made me so happy. I don't know if it was because I hadn't heard a thing in the longest time, or if it's just because... Aeris is just so sweet.  
  
"Aeris, it really is you!" I move to hug her, yet my arms wouldn't move, neither would my legs anymore, "What gives!?"  
"Oh Yuffie, I'm dead... you can't hug me," Aeris giggled at my antics. But... if a dead person hugs another dead person, doesn't it work?  
"You're not dead, Yuffie. That's why you can't," Aeris explained to me, leaving me rather shocked.  
"So if I'm not dead, what am I? And how in the world did you know what I was thinking in my head?" I countered her, my patience was already running out.  
"You're stuck, in a coma... this is what's within your mind, right now, Yuffie..." Her voice was so sad... why?  
"In a coma...? Why is my mind so dark?" I questioned her again. I have so many questions...  
"You're confused right now, Yuffie. You're sad... you're filled with darkness, so your mind is only darkness," Aeris explained to me, "Oh, and I know what you're saying in your thoughts, because I'm in your mind." Aeris giggled.  
"So... I don't understand... why am I filled with darkness?" I asked her. Then I mentally slapped myself. Gee, I wonder why I'm feeling sad and filled with darkness. A mental picture flashed in my head. Vincent. Why am I not surprised?  
"I'm sure you know the answer, Yuffie," Aeris smiled.  
"So what's the point of this?" I want to get out of here... even though I get to talk to Aeris here.  
"I'm here to help you listen and speak..." Aeris explained to me.  
"You're here to get me out of here?" God, I'm so confused.  
"No, that's Vincent's job," Aeris told me.  
"What...?" I murmured out.  
"Tell me Yuffie, what's the one thing you want?" Aeris asked.  
"To wake up, and see Vincent again... whether he wants me around or not..." I answered with a confident smirk.  
"Alright, Yuffie, it was nice seeing you again, all you have to do..." Aeris smiled, and disappeared, then I heard her voice, "Is open your eyes, he's right there... waiting... right next to you."  
"Hey! Aeris!" I called to her again. It was no use, she was gone. I'm standing alone again in this darkness... but... I can see my hands... in front of me.  
  
_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_  
  
~*~Vincent~*~  
My eyes sprang open. What...? I fell asleep. Wait... her hands... they twitched! I sat up, alarmed. She's murmuring...  
  
"Yuffie, yuffie, can you hear me!? Are you awake!?" Eager, I called, pretty much yelled, anything for her to hear...  
  
Gods, if she would wake up... please wake up.  
  
"Vincent..." My lips formed into a small smile... maybe there was hope, "Aeris...?" What...?  
"Yuffie!" I called her. This time, I won't give up, and I won't walk away.  
  
~*~Yuffie~*~  
"Yuffie!" It's Vincent's voice!  
"Vincent! Where are you?" I called out towards nothing  
"Yuffie, please, wake up!" His voice again... but...  
"Vincent, can't you hear me? How can I wake up?" I called again. There's no hope... is there?  
"Yuffie... I know you can do this... wake up... please," He was practically begging... yet... there's nothing I can do, I have no idea how to wake up...  
"Vincent..." I fell to the dark ground, silently sobbing, "I can't do it... Leviathan... help me... Aeris, help me... Vincent... help..."  
"Yuffie, you're not this weak... you'll wake up... figure out... what are your feelings for me?" His voice again. I let out a dry laugh... my feelings of him? What an idiotic question.  
"Of course I love you... Vincent. Dear Leviathan, I love you so much, Vincent Valentine... you don't even know..." I slowly lifted myself up. He's right... I'm not this weak... right? I just need to find the strength. My strength... my need to awaken... I can find it all with my feelings for Vincent. Right? ... Of course. The great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi, is never wrong. I closed my eyes, and screamed.  
  
_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_  
  
~*~Vincent~*~  
Her eyes sprang open, and quickly darted around. Her chest was heaving from the large and fast intakes of breath, and soon slowed as she stared my direction. What do I do now? What can I do?  
  
"Yuffie..." I uttered out, then mentally slapped myself at such a greeting. That was nice... Why is she just staring at me?  
  
She flipped herself out of the bed suddenly, and stretched, yawning rudely.  
  
"Mornin' Vinnie! Gawd, I'm hungry... got any food?" She greeted me happily.  
"Yuffie...?" I asked uncertainly.  
"What?" She just blinked at me, confused.  
"You... don't remember?" I asked her, she just stared me again, more confused.  
"Remember what? Was I supposed to remember something?" She tapped her chin, she seemed to be in deep thought.  
"... Nothing, let's get you some food," If she doesn't remember... she doesn't have to know.  
  
~*~Regular POV~*~  
Vincent had supported Yuffie down the stairs towards the dinner area, when suddenly, the two halted.  
  
"Hey... Cloud? Tifa?? What are you guys doing here?" Yuffie asked in confusion, and looked at Vincent.  
"Oh my gosh, Yuffie, you're awake!" Tifa dashed at Yuffie and gave her a huge bear hug.  
"Tifa, Tifa, air!" Yuffie gasped out. Giggling, Tifa let go of the poor girl.  
"I'm sorry Yuffie, but it's just... you're finally awake, do you know how worried we were!?" Tifa exclaimed, before returning to Cloud's side.  
"It's good to have you back, Yuffie," Cloud stated simply, though you could hear the joy and relief in his voice.  
"I don't get it... was I gone? What do you mean I'm finally awake?" Yuffie held her head in confusion. Tifa gave Vincent a questioning look.  
"You didn't tell her when she woke up, Vincent?" Tifa asked him. Yuffie's attention returned to Vincent.  
"Tell me what, Vinnie?" Yuffie asked, a frown starting to appear on her face.  
  
Vincent sighed, and began to explain to her about her coma. He had left out the part where he waited by her bedside, not eating, drinking, or sleeping. During this time, Cloud had gone outside, and Tifa had gotten Yuffie something to eat.  
  
"I'm sorry... Yuffie," Vincent looked down, his ebony hair covering his face.  
"It's not your fault... I shouldn't have stopped your nightmares... if they were what you wanted," Yuffie reasoned. She smiled sadly, and stood up to leave, leaving her food on the table.  
"Wait, Yuffie," Vincent started after her. Yuffie turned around to face him.  
  
Vincent moved closer to her, using his human hand to hold her wrist.  
  
"When I realized what I had done to you, those months ago... I realized how pointless it was of me to try and atone for my sins through nightmares. The only way I could... was to show Sephiroth to Lucrecia, and there is no way for me to accomplish this now... I should have realized this a long time ago," Vincent paused, and resumed, "When you didn't wake up... I waited by your side. Day and night. I wouldn't let anything take you like I let Hojo and science take Lucrecia."  
"Vin-..." Yuffie uttered out.  
"Yuffie. I need you to be with me... by my side, and to be happy, that would be my happiness as well," Vincent ended, and brought Yuffie into a soft embrace.  
  
_Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_  
  


* * *

  
**_Hey, thanks again for reading this songfic sequel. I hope you all enjoyed this one as well as the other. If anyone would like me to work on an epilogue for the sequel, tell me in a review, and I'll see what I can do. Until next time!_**


	3. Numb

Numb: The Prequel

  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anything part of Final Fantasy VII or music from Linkin Park.**  
  


* * *

  
This is the prequel to My Immortal. This time it's a song from Linkin Park, Numb. Sorry if the stories run out of order, but they're really supposed to be just individual songfics. I hope you all like this one, especially those of you that asked for a prequel.  
  


* * *

  
Gawd, I'm SO bored. I don't see the point of doing this. I don't see the point of his persistence. I mean, sheesh, I've rejected every one of these people that come to 'court' me like, every day! Godo needs to get it through his head. I HATE these men. All of them are just greedy bastards trying to get their hands on some royal money. Can't he see that??? Man, I need to have a talk with him. You'd think after Sephiroth died, with my help, he'll know that I'm able to take care of myself, and that he'll change and start changing Wutai for the better.  
  
Wutai is still the same. Not controlled by Shinra anymore, of course. Everyone here is still a spineless... yeah. Including my dad. And he's the freakin' leader! I admit, I may not seem spineless, but I've certainly lost the honor of Wutai just like everyone else here. And I'm tired of it. Stealing to bring Wutai back to its glory... Wutai never stole for its former glory... it shouldn't have to now. And now I see this, it's a little late. Everyone believes Wutai's gone to the point of no return.  
  
I want to change that. I want to change Wutai for the better, without having to steal. I want to slowly increase everyone's morale in this town. We need some, badly. But you know... Godo won't let me take over unless he dies or I start acting more like him. Psh, if I acted like him, Wutai'd be long dead. It doesn't matter anyway, even if I ACTED like I was going to be like him, it's still not good enough for him. It's sad to say, but I have no faith in that good for nothing father of mine. I feel like escaping so badly. It's too bad... my responsibility over Wutai... Argh.  
  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes  
Every step that I take, is another mistake to you_  
  
I think I've become more mature after the whole Sephiroth ordeal. Though I still act like a child in front of others in Wutai and Godo. I don't want to ruin my image, now would I? I can feel myself smirk. I'm watching Godo as he apologizes to another one of my 'courters' that I once again rejected, and pretty much scared the crap out of. Godo's becoming weaker than he already is. And not just by age. He's apologizing so much, when he really doesn't have to. He lets them court me, I turn them down, not him, me.  
  
I guess Godo is a good leader, since he represents Wutai. It has weakened, and he weakened along with it. But he's not aware that he needs to lead it back to its glory! And maybe he is aware, but he's not doing anything about it other than trying to make me in control so that I can do it. It's not time for him to retire just yet, he should do something worthy of this town, and do something for it. Gawd, I wish my dad was still like his younger days. I know that as I stay here, I'm becoming weaker, somewhat. Sooner or later I'd have to agree to one of these courters. Whether it's my choice to agree or not, sooner or later, something's going to happen. I can't let it be like that. I can't become like Godo, succumbing due to these surroundings.  
  
_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you._  
  
I'm thinking too much. I think I'm gonna go clear my mind or something up at Da Chao. That place always helps me clear my mind. I'm done eavesdropping on Godo anyway. I make my way towards the exit, and Godo suddenly stops me. What could be possibly want with me now?  
  
"Yuffie," he talked in a stern voice, "Don't go anywhere, I need to speak to you."  
"Can it old man, I'm heading to the mountain, you can talk to me later," I don't want to talk to him. He's just going to lecture me.  
"Don't give me that, Yuffie. Sit yourself down and listen. You're not going anywhere," He said to me again. Since when the hell did he have guts to talk to me like that?  
"Fine, what is it?" I ask him in an annoyed tone, crossing my arms and sending him a glare.  
"How many more men will you turn down?" His stern voice remained. I knew it was going to be something like this.  
"As many as I want to," I replied a little snobbishly.  
"I've given you too much freedom to do what you want," He sighed. I laugh loudly, unbelieving.  
"You, gave me too much freedom!? How could you say that, whenever I go anywhere it's because I snuck out or because you don't even know I've gone out! All the time while I'm here all I do is answer to these damn courters, and I have too much freedom?" I asked him, still unbelieving.  
"When will you learn the ways as a lady of Wutai? When will you even act like a citizen of Wutai? Why can't you just pick one and settle down and rule over Wutai so I can rest in peace??" He stressed out to me, just like every time. I can't hold myself back forever.  
"Ugh, can you please stop thinking about yourself? You know, if I acted like a citizen of THIS Wutai, I'd be a spineless idiot. Mom was a great lady of Wutai, and she acted nothing like you guys!" Ouch, that hit a nerve. For both of us.  
"You..." Godo was angry, I can tell. He was turning red. But I don't care right now, I've had enough of him.  
"Me what? YOU can't stand the fact that I'm unwilling to accept how poor Wutai has become. YOU can't stand the fact that someone else is disappointed in you, that the whole town is disappointed in you, and that you're disappointed in yourself. Stop trying to push it on to me when you're nowhere near done with your time to serve as their leader! Instead of pushing me, push yourself to make something out of Wutai!! I'm sick of you wasting my time with these pointless courters!" I yelled at him. The maids have all stopped doing what they were doing and were looking at our family quarrel.  
"You... you... GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! Go to your room, go do SOMETHING! Just get out of my sight!!" He screamed at me.  
  
I shook my head, I knew he wouldn't be able to take it. I glanced at the maids, who quickly went back to their work, slightly murmuring, and then stalked out of the room to my own room.  
  
_Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart, right in front of you  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_  
  
I know I was harsh to him. Especially in his weakened state. But I can't take it anymore. I just didn't care how he felt, I had to say what I had to say. He needed to know, at some point, before he got too far... I'm tired of acting like I give a shit around him. I care about Wutai, but that's all. I want it and its people to prosper. I don't care if I'm the ruler or not. And I certainly don't need a husband to hope for Wutai.  
  
But what can I do? I admit I can't do much as just a princess of Wutai. It would be nice to have a title of Lady of Wutai. Yet I need to approve of a husband before I can become one. Yet if I approve one of these courters, I'd become just like Godo. Leviathan... what can I do? ... Mom... what can I do...?  
  
_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_  
  
I know that I can't promise I'll being glory back to Wutai. But at least I know I'll try, unlike Godo. I'm really disappointed to have him as my dad right now. He's probably disappointed in me as his daughter too. I guess that's why I'm in my room, thinking to myself like I do every time I somehow do something disappointing.  
  
I wonder... are you doing the same thing I am now that I've said I was disappointed in him? Is he sitting in his room thinking to himself as well? Hehe... that doesn't sound like a Godo thing to do. Then again, I'm doing a 'not-so-Yuffie' thing right now too.  
  
_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_  
  
I'm fully aware of what's happening around me. Everyone here, including me, is slowly decaying from the inside. I'm tired of watching this go on, as a regular human being. I don't want to be a part of the Kisaragi family if this is what's happening. I really don't want to be a part of the Kisaragi bloodline, if all I'll do is be courted. Just like you, Godo. But I don't want to be like you... so... I'll be myself. I want to be a part of the Kisaragi family and bloodline if I'll be allowed to marry who I want, and if I can at least attempt to make Wutai prosper. If I can't, why bother? Why bother to even stay here? I feel my lips curving into a smirk. The old Yuffie Kisaragi is returning.  
  
So... until I can. As Yuffie Kisaragi, I'll run away again. Until I can do what I need to do when I rule, because otherwise, none of this is worth it. I don't need to conserve myself anymore, and force myself to act like a future ruler, if it won't change a thing. I've had enough. I'm tired... and I've had enough. And I escaped into the night.  
  
_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_  
  
You'd think I'd be smart enough to pack enough food for the whole journey, but no, I only packed enough to make it to the next town. I had to steal my way to survive. Go figure, old habits die hard. Yeah, yeah, I forgot to take some gil from my dad along the way. Let's just say my spare change isn't enough. Here I am, on my way to Cloud and Tifa's house in Nibelheim. I wasn't even sure that they still live there. Now, you might wonder, why didn't I just ask them through the PHS? I'm Yuffie. I lost it a while ago. No surprise there, huh? I swear, if they're not in Nibelheim, I'm going to kill something.  
  
Gawd, why in the world do these mountains have to be so cold!? Thank Leviathan, I've passed through the dangerous areas already, and without meeting any monsters either! Imagine that, I finally had a spark of luck! And there's Cloud and Tifa's house...  
  
My face fell. And I read the note: Honeymoon at Costa Del Sol Villa, won't be back for a while! I kicked the wall of their house, and then held my foot in pain, muttering curses at the two who really didn't do a thing.  
  
And so, I'm walking through the Nibel Mountains, AGAIN, this time, wondering how I'll make it to Costa Del Sol again. Then I stopped abruptly. Just great. A pack of wolves waiting for me, how many are there? 10, 12? Just dandy. I see their legs shuffle slightly and dig itself slightly deeper in the snow for more a more steady hold. I've seen that many times when I've observed Red, or Nanaki, in battle. They were getting ready to attack. I held my shuriken firmly and got ready. I made the first move, my shuriken flying through the air quickly, then flying back to me. Two wolves down. They're all closing in on me. I guess it's time for some close range battle with some dogs. I smirk to myself. I'm pretty sure Godo sure as hell never did this.  
  
One by one, with a shuriken in hand, I slice at them, slash at them, block their claws, etc. I admit it's tiring, and that I'm starting to lose. These things just won't die. They keep getting back up, or were they just being replaced by more of their kind? I don't care, I can't see anymore. Everything's a blur, I just keep hacking away. Then I gasp as I notice a wolf behind me already raising its claw at me. That'll ruin me. Maybe I should've concentrated more on the battle instead of Godo. I close my eyes and waited for the blow.  
  
**Bang!**  
  
That didn't sound like a wolf... I open my eyes, and I've never felt so relieved in my life. The wolf was dead, sprawled out in front of me. My savior, the red-cloaked dark hero, stood a few feet away directly behind the dead wolf, with an unreadable expression on his face. The other wolves seemed to have stopped their assault and started backing away at the sight of him. The wolves don't matter anymore. Not anymore now that he's here.  
  
"Vinnie!" And at that point, I felt all my stress and thoughts of Godo disappear. I ran at him and tackled him with a huge hug. And I was back to me, the great ninja, and materia thief, Yuffie Kisaragi.  
  
I bet Godo never did something like this.  
  
_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be._  
  


* * *

  
**_Hey there people! This is the prequel to My Immortal: A Vincent and Yuffie story. Sorry it's out of order, but I hadn't been planning to do a prequel, or a sequel, or anything, until someone had suggested it. I hope you enjoyed this prequel. And there's an epilogue of the sequel 'Bring Me to Life' in progress as you read this. And again, I'm working on it since someone requested it. I hope you all look forward to it!_**


	4. Kiss From a Rose

Kiss From A Rose: The End

  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anything part of Final Fantasy VII or music from Seal.**  
  
*~*  
  
This is the last of the series of songfics for Yuffie and Vincent. The song is Seal's 'Kiss From A Rose'. I hope you all enjoy this one, for those of you who have been waiting for the epilogue!  
  
*~*  
  
It's been three months. Three months since she woke up. She's been living with me all this time... and I'd have it no other way. I have to admit, I'm slowly starting to open up towards the public. And I know for certain it's her influence. Many times I've taking off my cloak and walked through the town, walking through the town was already an issue before. I feel so... different now.  
  
Cloud and Tifa moved out a week after Yuffie's awakening. They come over and visit quite often, after all, they're just a few houses away. Yuffie was always ecstatic when she heard the news that they were coming over. In fact, Cloud contacted me through the PHS the other day, telling me they would visit today. She'll be happy to hear the news, and I'll be happy watching her jump around the mansion eagerly. I chuckled at the thought.  
  
I've been laughing a lot more, lately. I remember why I would never before... I would be too concentrated on my thoughts of Lucrecia. I haven't laughed in so long it had become a habit not to. I sigh... if it were not for Yuffie... I would still be stuck on my thoughts of being able to atone for my sins of Lucrecia. She took that habit out of me.  
  
_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._  
  
Suddenly a loud bang came from my door. Normally, my hand would probably move directly towards my gun holster... yet I was used to this by now. Yuffie. Every morning when she wakes up, or noon, when she prefers to wake up, she would barge into my room loudly. I believe she's never afraid of waking me up instead, since I always get up before her.  
  
"Vinnie!" She yelled loudly. I cringed, my sensitive ears twitched.  
"Yes, Yuffie?" She seemed more... eager, than usual.  
"Look outside!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to me, looking out the window beside me. How did I not notice this before?  
  
I heard Yuffie take in a huge breath after she opened the window, breathing in the fresh smell of the first snow of the winter season. She sighed in content, and turned to me, with a bright smile on her face.  
  
_But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes become enlarged and  
The light that you shine can be seen._  
  
"You know, I really love the snow..." Her smile widened and she gave me a small, firm hug. She did this every once in a while. But somehow, it seems different this time. I felt her releasing me slightly, yet she stopped and slightly lifted herself up. Something warm touched my cheek. A tingly sensation had been left after the warmth dispersed. She had given me a small peck on the cheek. I'm speechless, I really have no idea how to react. This definitely wasn't something normal.  
  
"I'm going to go outside!" She exclaimed happily. I was too busy trying to overcome my shock to notice she had already released me and was at the door of my room, about to leave. I heard the door open and close, then loud footsteps rushing down the stairs, and another opening and closing of the door.  
  
Moments later, I heard my named called out to me from outside the window. It was Yuffie. I peered down at her, seeing her flailing her arms at me as she jumped up and down. A common greeting from her. I chuckled and I gave her a small wave. I stopped as I noticed a single rose growing out of the snow, a few inches from her feet. It was impossible, yet it was there in front of me, in its beautiful red. I glanced at Yuffie, and the rose, and it all made sense. I smiled.  
  
_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave_  
  
Yuffie always made me smile, at least once, every day. She gives off an aura of happiness, especially around me. And it affects me so much. I do not complain of the feeling, though. I looked around out the window, Yuffie had ran off somewhere. I took another look at the rose, this time longer. It was beautiful, it was at the time of its peak, all its petals were perfectly arranged, it stood tall, and it seemed to call out to me. I started to make my way out of my room, and towards the bright snow outside as well.  
  
_Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave_  
  
I still remember the time when Yuffie had told me the reason of her runaway. Though I know it was only a coincidence, I couldn't help but think that she had been expecting me to save her, as if it was all set for us to meet on purpose. Perhaps I hadn't thought of it that way before, but now I do.  
  
I feel elated knowing that she had turned down all those courters back at Wutai... because now she's here with me. Though those incidents had occurred, everything is alright now... everything is alright.  
  
_There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say.  
  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby._  
  
There was a time when we went off towards Nibel Mountains once more, together this time, after she had recovered from the attack there when we met. For me, it was a regular weekly patrol. For her, it was a 'journey for revenge' for her incident up in the mountains where she and I met. I chuckled at the thought.  
  
When we had found a few wolves, she immediately started the battle. I admit, during the whole battle I was risking myself. I kept concentrating mostly on what Yuffie was doing and what her surroundings were like, in case she had run into any danger. Though it was dangerous, and I knew it, I still couldn't stop myself from checking up on her. At that time, I was still stuck on Lucrecia.  
  
_To me you're like a grown addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_  
  
I wanted to distance myself from Yuffie after I felt this attraction towards her. It seemed as if I was slowly starting to think of other things rather than just Lucrecia. When I was with AVALANCHE, I started to think less of Lucrecia as well. But when I saw Sephiroth for the first time with that group, everything came back, and I didn't mind. Everything was so dark in my mind, I felt ashamed. I blamed Yuffie for the loss of Lucrecia, once... which was absolutely absurd. So I began to distance myself from her, again. But now I see, what Yuffie was doing... she had been saving me this whole time, and I'm so thankful towards whatever brought her to me.  
  
_Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._  
  
I stepped outside to the front yard... which had been decorated by Yuffie, much to my displeasure. The flowers, I didn't mind too much, if it was what she wanted. Yet, when she had mentioned lawn chocobos, I just had to say no. The next day, she bought them anyway.  
  
"Vincent Valentine!!!" I heard Yuffie call me urgently and angrily, and quickly turned towards her, only to find that she was already diving at me, tackling me. I held my ground and caught her, stumbling back a few steps, grunting.  
"Yes, Yuffie?" I sighed, "You did not need to tackle me."  
"I did too! I called you like, five times and you didn't answer me!" Yuffie slipped out of my grasp and pouted at me. Suddenly I felt the cold breeze blow through me, colder than ever.  
"You... did?" I asked to make sure. I must've been too lost in my thoughts.  
"Yes," She put her hands on her hips, "You're thinking about somethin' aren't ya?" Why is it she can read right through me? Oh. Right. She already figured out the enigma of me. No point in lying.  
"Yes, Yuffie, I was," I saw her eyes flash with uncertainty and concern. I regret my answer, perhaps I should've lied.  
  
Her frown deepened, and suddenly she wrapped her arms around me, and gave me yet another peck on the cheek. I think the first snow is affecting her. That's two times, in the same morning.  
  
"Vinnie... I hope you're not thinking of Lucrecia again. And don't think about lying to me, alright?" I nodded slowly, not sure what to say to that. Her frown turned into a bright smile, and she released me once more, and ran off.  
  
_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave  
... And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
... Been kissed by a rose on the grave._  
  
Well, now I know, no matter what I tell her, she'll be able to know what I really mean. I can't even think about lying to her... I wonder... should I be happy that she knows me so well? If I'm not, why do I have a fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach?  
  
If she can guess what I'm thinking... why hadn't she said anything before when I was thinking of Lucrecia... and said I wasn't? Why didn't she walk off like she did before when I was thinking of Lucrecia? She sat with me silently, pretending to be occupied with something that I knew didn't exist. I guess... she became my moral support, unconsciously.  
  
_There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain._  
  
I shook myself out of my thoughts. I looked around and noticed that the snow had stopped falling, though I could feel that it would fall once more soon. My eyes rested upon Yuffie, who had been staring into nowhere for quite a while. I didn't know whether I should go up to her and ask her what was wrong, or if I should stand here and observe. She always brings so many questions into my head. Perhaps she is my enigma.  
  
_To me you're like grown addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby_  
  
The snow started to fall again, yet Yuffie hadn't jumped for joy like she had done earlier today. Perhaps it was because it wasn't the first snow. My answer did not sound pleasing.  
  
Suddenly, Yuffie had begun to fall to the ground. My eyes widened as I quickly ran towards her, a million thoughts running through my head. Was it the cold affecting her? Perhaps she was wearing too less for this weather. Was it me? Had my thoughts hurt her? I don't know anymore.  
  
And finally, it seemed as if an eternity had passed, yet I reached her, and quickly kneeled down next to her.  
  
"Yuffie, are you alright?" I asked her, trying to push the urgency in my voice down. Her eyes opened in confusion. Just like when she opened her eyes from her coma... this time, it seemed different.  
"What do you mean, Vinnie?" She tilted her head at me though she was lying on the ground.  
"You fell... so..." I couldn't really find any words that would've expressed what I felt when I saw her fall. Suddenly, she laughed.  
"Vinnie, I was falling on the snow so I could make a snow angel!" She exclaimed, and I felt all the worry in myself turn into anger. I didn't know why I was so angry.  
"Yuffie, I was worried about you, you know," I told her with an obvious aggravation in my voice. Immediately, she frowned and turned away from me, looking forward and lowering her gaze, like a child which had committed a crime. She seemed so innocent, all the anger disappeared, and a hint of a smile appear across my face.  
  
_But did you know  
That when it snows  
My eyes beome enlarged and  
The light that you shine can be seen._  
  
We stayed like this for a while. I wasn't sure what to say to show her that I wasn't angry anymore. She seemed lost in her own thoughts, she seemed to be in regret. Suddenly, a small wind blew, perhaps it was the wind I caused when I had ran towards her in such a quick speed finally catching up to me. Along with that wind, it carried the rose petals of that single rose, which had finally succumbed to the winter season. The petals brushed past my face, and my lips. It had left a familiar tingling sensation upon me, and I knew what that feeling was.  
  
_Baby  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave._  
  
As I look at Yuffie, my smile grew wider, and more apparent. I feel, strange, as if a dawning feeling of realization was finally hitting me. And it was.  
  
"Yuffie," She turned towards me and blinked in surprise at my smiling expression.  
"Vinnie?" Vinnie. That was the name she called me ever since she met me. That was the name I hope she'll always call me by.  
  
I took a quick glance at the rose petals which lay dying against the white snow, and I glanced back at Yuffie. Despite how the rose had succumbed to winter, it seemed as if Yuffie is the rose which blooms in winter. No, it doesn't seem so, it is so. Winter is her season to prosper, and, I suppose, it is my season as well.  
  
_Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._  
  
"Yuffie," I began, and paused to take a hold of her hand and sit her up straight, "I love you."  
"Vinnie... oh my gosh..." She pushed herself on to me again, and this time, I fell to the ground, embracing her, "I love you too. I'm so happy to hear you say that!"  
  
Her face was so bright, glimmering with happiness, at that point, I knew what to do. I slowly brought her closer towards me, and then it was confirmed. The sensation I felt of that rose petal, as it touched my lip, was of something familiar, as I felt the same tingly sensation as Yuffie's lips parted from mine as we slowly sat up from the ground.  
  
"Yuffie, will you marry me...stay with me forever? I know it may seem soon for you, and I have not yet gotten a ring for you... but-" I was immediately cut off.  
"No buts, Vinnie, of course I'll marry you!" She exclamed happily. And once again I found myself lying on the cold snow ground, with Yuffie lying against my chest, in yet another embrace.  
  
It seemed like a blur, but the next thing I knew, I felt that tingling sensation once again upon my lips, and then I heard a loud whooping noise and a loud 'Oh my god!' as I turned to see Cloud and Tifa. I groaned, and my human hand rubbed my forehead as Yuffie got off me and sat next to me on the ground, blushing furiously. I sat up as well, and smirked, mentally slapping myself. How could I forget? Cloud and Tifa are coming over today. Yuffie, despite her lowered head, her eyes had still been looking at me. I turned to her and offered a small, comforting smile. It would be alright. I wrapped my cloak around Yuffie and picked up the remaining rose petals, leading everyone into the mansion. Indeed, everything would be alright.  
  
_Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose..._  
  
*~*  
  
**_Well, that's it! The end! Sorry if it seemed corny or anything... but I decided to leave angst out of this one, after all it's the epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed it though, either way, especially if you like Yuffie and Vincent fluff. Thank you guys so much for reading my story!!!_**


End file.
